He's Draco now?
by Comet500
Summary: Drarry, post war 8th year, Harry and Draco find that actually they can stand being around each other now. Understatement. From both points of view. Warnings: Some bad language. Will try and update as often as I can, thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters I'm just borrowing them and I'm not making any money from this.

**Warnings**: Ickle bit of swearing and general bad language, maybe some slash later on haven't decided yet.

**Author's note**: This is my first so be nice. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Although Harry was happy for his two best friends and wished them all the best in their relationship etc etc... it did get rather irritating when they sat next to each other in charms constantly giggling and chatting quietly together. Professor Flitwick hurrying up and down the rows of students, correcting their wand movements and pronunciation wasn't the most entertaining thing Harry had had to watch for an hour at a time. And so it came to this, Harry sat in between them in complete silence and tried in vain to get his piece of ribbon to tie itself neatly around the box, whilst Ron and Hermione made passing remarks to each other across him. Harry hadn't been the best conversationalist recently.

Harry looked up and Caught Malfoy's eye from across the room, Malfoy sniggered and the turned to Nott, no doubt to make some snide comment to him about Harry's hair or his glasses he thought, as he quickly turned away from Malfoy's smirk to Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Whats he gone and done now?" Ron said through gritted teeth as his ribbon twitched on the desk. "Oh this is too hard!" he fumed slamming his hand down on the desk making Harry jump.

"Feeling skittish, Potter?" sneered a voice from behind Harry making him jump again and choke on the words he was about to say to Ron.

Pansy sniggered when she saw this, "You'd think defeating the Dark Lord would've given you a little more courage, apparently not" Malfoy continued, "Perhaps you're better suited to Hufflepuff and it's all just been a big miss-understanding."

Harry rose quickly reaching for his wand that had rolled along the desk. Hermione snatched it up before Harry could get his hands on it.

"No Harry, stop it, I thought you'd got over all this stupid squabbling?" Hermione said holding Harry's wand out of reach as he dithered about whether to try and get his wand of just go for Malfoy with his bare hands. He quickly reassessed the situation noting that Malfoy's wand was gripped tightly in his right hand, _not so brave either are you Malfoy _Harry thought.

"Give me my wand, Hermione." Harry growled and Ron put his hand on his shoulder Harry shrugged it off.

"Calm down, mate, its just Malfoy." He said a little taken aback by Harry's behaviour.

"Yeah, bit of a short fuse today Potter, whats got your wand in a not, I'm sure it's something me and Panse would love to hear about and I'm sure we can find away to make all you troubles slip away" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, along with his consciousness" Hermione muttered, "you won't try anything in front of a teacher, your to worried about your new found reputation as a deserter of the Death Eaters to do something as stupid as that." She said to Malfoy as she gestured to Flitwick who was talking to Lavender and Parvati about the homework nearby. Harry was shocked, he had never known Hermione to be so blunt. But, he supposed the war had changed all of them in different ways and no doubt Ron's attitude was starting to rub off on her as they were spending much more time together now. Hermione was still holding Harry's wand with a firm grip on the back of his shirt to stop him pouncing on Malfoy and beating him senseless,

"You try me, Granger." Hermione seemed to have stuck a nerve.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Ron said at least he hadn't called her a mudblood, he seemed to have grown out of that little habit.

"Language, Weasley" squeaked Flitwick, "five points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy sniggered, immediately dropping the threatening act and sauntered away picking up Nott and Pansy on his way out, "See you round _Potter."_

Harry shook Hermione off and started angrily shoving his books into his bags, accidentally knocking over Hermione's pile of neatly ribbon wrapped boxes and a couple of him and Ron's messier ones.

It seemed in their seventh year they missed some pretty simple magic that as it happens is crucial to them passing their NEWT's. So it was a mostly reluctant student body and a jubilant Harry, Ron and Hermione that returned for their eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You'd think that their would be an overpopulation situation at hand. But unfortunately quite a lot more students than were originally thought to have died in the battle passed away soon after and parents were reluctant to part with their remaining children even though there was no doubt the Voldemort was completely gone for good. So under slightly less happy circumstances the five Gryffindor boys could return to their old dormitory and classes.

"What's gotten into you Harry," exclaimed Hermione, pulling Harry back to the present as the walked down the corridor back to Gryffindor common room, "I thought you and Malfoy were being civil now after the war, I mean he openly regretted all of that stuff and he's not been hexing random third years anymore, his grades have gone up dramatically, and you can tell that he's dropped most of that stupid blood status stuff..." said Hermione.

"Is this you ranting at Harry for snapping, or you trying to persuade us to be best buds with Draco Malfoy?" Ron said curling his lip at the name. "I know he regrets that stuff Hermione," said Ron taking her hand.

Harry subtly averted his gaze, every touch between them that Harry witnessed felt like he was eavesdropping on some secret that he wasn't supposed to be let in on. He felt positively guilty for not acting on that situation earlier, not to mention mightily left out when they went off to do their thing, whatever that was (Harry didn't like to think about it). Especially as he didn't have Ginny to occupy his free time anymore well he had mixed emotions on the topic, to say the least.

"But that doesn't stop him from being a complete dick head sometimes" Ron exclaimed, "you've got to give Harry a break, you know he's all stressed lately he has to let it out on someone. What with the absence of evil, dark wizards for him to defeat."

"Hey, I am here you know" said Harry indignantly.

* * *

"Alright you proved your point," Pansy Parkinson said tugging on Draco Malfoy's sleeve as he stalked out of the charms classroom.

"Oh! Because it wasn't already obvious that I _didn't _have a huge gay crush on 'saviour of the wizarding world' Harry Potter," Draco spat in a low voice as they passed a group of gossiping Hufflepuff girls. He didn't want this ridiculous rumour getting even more out of hand. "I just don't understand where Zabini got the idea from?!"

"Calm down, he was only messing with you. He just doesn't understand that it's a slightly more sensitive topic at the moment" Theo Nott chuckled from Draco's other side.

"Sensitive" Pansy stuttered half laughing, half shrinking away under Draco's glare, "More like a massive drama queen who doesn't know how to take a joke."

"I just thought that it would be easier than this what with father being in Azkaban and Aunt Bellatrix...gone," Draco said dropping his head, suddenly feeling completely defeated by the events of the day.

"I thought I could just tell everyone that I'm... what I feel about... what I am... and it would just be fine" Draco sighed, "I should have known better, you know, and I definitely should not have to you guys when Zabini was there."

"Hey he doesn't mean it you know, he's just teasing" said Pansy trying to comfort him.

"But why Potter, we were finally getting to be civil to one another after he went and saved my life" Draco grumbled, "and I have to go a ruin it by doing that and it's all his fault!"

"Hey! He's just having a laugh."

"I think you know why." Pansy and Theo said at the same time.

"Do I know?" Draco asked ignoring Pansy completely as the three of them turned a corner and descended a short flight of stairs into the dungeons that lead to Slytherin common room.

The stone walled corridors were cold and unwelcoming, especially in the current weather conditions. Despite it only being mid November, Hogwarts had been covered in a layer of snow for the last two weeks and the Slytherin's were far from happy about it. The dungeon floors were practically iced over and the students could see their breath clouding as they scuttled between their classes and the common room.

"Well" Theo said chuckling, "It's practically common knowledge that there was something going on between you two in sixth year."

"That wasn't anything romantic he cursed me in the bathroom, for merlin's sake, i still have the scars."

Draco winced at the memory , he didn't like to think about sixth year all to much and the hand he had played in the events that rolled out at the end of the year. Although, he couldn't pretend that at the time he didn't think that what he was doing was a good idea. He was just sick of everybody sucking up to Potter. He wanted to do something to hurt him, but that was also his, that he could be proud of. It wasn't his fault that he just happened to have some bad influences, who was he kidding, _stop trying to make excuses, you were a dick in 6th year admit it, _Draco thought.

"Draco, Draco!" Somebody clapped in his face and he looked up into Zabini's face from his favourite chair in the common room, one of two twin sofa's facing each other.

"What's wrong, lost in thought of your dreamboat of a second half, what was his name again Henry, no, Harry it was, that's what I heard"

"Oh grow up Zabini I haven't got time for this childish nonsense" Draco said pressing the balls of his hands into his eyes, wishing Zabini would just go away.

"Oh, that's not a denial I hear, did you meet up today, you're not arguing are you? Nah you probably met in a dark corner to get off away from the public eye" Zabini continued to taunt.

Draco practically growled as he reached for his wand pointing it at Zabini as he gathered up his bags and started heading towards the corridor that lead to the 8th year boys dorm.

"Alright too far, I get it, sorry Draco come back, I'll stop it now," Zabini called after him, "Draco come back."

"Draco where are you going?" Pansy called. Draco did growl this time but only quietly, Pansy couldn't help it that he was in one of his moods. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Finish the transfiguration questions and do the charms homework" He called nonchalantly, having lowered his wand, he didn't want the whole of Slytherin house to know that he was arguing with his friends.

Draco slammed his bag down on his bedside table. _Kissing Potter, ludicrous, _he thought. Those lips that so often uttered insults and hexes throughout their younger years pressed against his in a dark corner of the castle, people hurrying by but they remained unnoticed. _Woah, okay too far Draco, think of what father would say._

Draco mentally scolded himself. He was determined to have his own thoughts now. The war was over and so were the years of him being prejudiced and persuaded by his father and Aunt Bellatrix. Even if that meant fantasising about Potter in his spare time...

_Nope, definitely not. _He would never fantasise about Potter. He turned to his charms homework in the hope that it would distract him from this distorted stream off consciousness.

It didn't work, Draco was determined to not talk to Zabini for at least till the end of the week. At least his infamous grudge holding was something he could be moderately proud of, now that his own thoughts had betrayed him.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Hello, again this is my first story so be nice and any comments or advice would be muchly appreciated. Pointers, ideas or characters you would like me to include are also welcome.

Follow me on tumblr I post and re-blog lots of HP and other fandoms so go take a look. There's not much at the mo because I have just got a new account.

Thank you for taking the time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hey, guys chapter two is here, this was quite difficult to write and I'm a bit unsure about some parts so tips would be nice, hope you like it. Follow me on tumblr

**Warnings: **Ickle bit of swearing.

* * *

Harry was genuinely worried, Malfoy had not stopped staring at him for most of the day. It was Friday so they only had potions together after lunch. But Malfoy had been there, staring at him for the whole of breakfast, in the library during Harry's free period and now for most of lunch. Malfoy's mashed potato left half eaten and he hadn't touched his peas.

"Maybe he's been jinxed or something?" Ron suggested.

"Jinxed to stare at Harry every minute of the day? I don't think so, besides look" Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the Slytherin table, Malfoy had obviously noticed them talking about him and looked away. But he kept peaking up through his hair which was looking uncharacteristically messy today, Harry noticed.

Harry reached across Hermione for the pot of gravy and mentally thanked the house elves for their wonderful cooking skills. The ceiling of the great hall was grey and cloudy, it had stopped snowing over night but the grounds were still covered in a fierce frost and Harry was eternally grateful for the roaring fire in the great hall and Gryffindor common room. Hermione was casting her infamous fire in jar (she was still the best at it) for them to carry around between classes.

Harry glanced up at the teachers table and caught Professor McGonagall's eye from the large chair at the centre of the table. She smiled at him and then resumed her conversation with Professor Slughorn. It still felt strange to look up at the teachers table and not see the long silver hair and eyes glinting behind half moon spectacles of Professor Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes shifted back to Malfoy who was staring at him openly again but looked away quickly and blushed when he realised that Harry was returning his gaze.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Harry said, Ron laughed but then looked up at Harry's serious face.

"That was a joke right?" Ron asked looking worried for Harry's sanity.

"Of course" Harry replied and it had been a joke but now that he thought about it he kind of did feel bad for Malfoy, whatever had possessed him to stare at Harry so much it made him feel uncomfortable and Malfoy certainly looked _pained _for lack of a better word.

"He's probably plotting something horrible again," Ron said through a mouthful of sausage and mash.

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Hermione scolded and Ron looked sheepishly down at his plate, but their hands were resting next to each other across the table so Harry could tell that they weren't really arguing.

"I don't know, he's not looking at me in a very plotting like way" Harry pondered.

"What sort of facial expression is _plotting like?" _Ron said chuckling as Harry pulled a face shockingly like Malfoy's smug glare. "That's not a bad impression actually" Ron laughed.

"I'm gonna try and take that as a compliment" Harry said as he stood up from Gryffindor table, at the same moment Malfoy got up from the opposite side of the Great Hall, "Come on," Harry said uneasily, "Lets go to potions."

* * *

Now that he had started he couldn't stop, Draco had been staring at Harry all day and his friends had certainly noticed something. He wasn't staring avidly just a constant observation but Pansy and Theo had taken the opportunity to talk about him quietly behind his back.

It had progressed throughout the day from whispering quietly behind hands when Draco clattered into a suit of armour or dropping his abacus in Athrimancy so that it broke and all the beads went spilling on to the floor because he was too busy staring at Potter or too engrossed in his own thoughts to watch what he was doing, to loud conversations whilst Draco was sat next to them in Charms and at lunch. But he barely noticed, he was too busy wrestling with his own thoughts.

He had tried to be subtle to start off with, sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye as they passed in the corridors. But he had become to engrossed with himself to notice what anybody else was saying anymore. And it had only been half a day.

It come on fast, far too fast for Draco's liking. It was like, he hadn't realised that it was something he wanted until he did. And now he definitely wanted it. Him.

_Merlin, this is messed up,_

he thought. He had accidentally mimicked Harry as he stood up from across the room to go to Potions, suddenly aware that most of the Slytherin's sat near him were watching him, he muttered a quick,

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll see you in class,"

to his friends and stalked out of the great hall. He walked the length of the Slytherin house table slowly mirroring Harry and his friends. He stopped by a large arched window to tie his shoelaces and looked out on to the grounds, not wanting to exit the great hall with Harry whilst everybody was watching, people would talk.

The grounds were a dismal sight, Draco always disliked winter, much to everybody's surprise. They assumed that because of his pale complexion that he actively avoided sunlight, but the truth was he just didn't tan very easily. He mostly burnt and that was very unpleasant, but a tan wouldn't suit him anyway because of his blond hair.

Finally, he stood up and left the great hall with multiple pairs of eyes on his back. Not wanting to catch up with the trio of Gryffindors Draco did slip into the boys bathroom, as he opened the door somebody from the other side walked out and they nearly crashed into each other.

Draco jumped when he recognised who it was, Harry stepped away, as they had been stood very close together, so that he was stood to the side of the corridor and Draco was stood in the doorway facing him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Are you following me?"

They spoke at the same time, Draco winced at the sound of his own harsh tones and the stupidity of his question.

"Sorry."

Harry looked taken aback by the apology and Draco made a mental note to apologise for his behavior more often if it was such a rare occurrence that it merited this look of surprise on Harry's face. Draco smiled softly at the thought, barely lifting the corners of his mouth, his feet shuffling uncomfortably.

Harry looked even more confused by this expression and when he realised Draco wasn't going to answer he said,

"Um, I'm going to the toilet" Harry pulled a sarcastic face, "What did you think I was doing?Now answer my question." Harry demanded.

"Not intentionally." Draco said.

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face and Draco sighed.

"Technically I am following you seeing as we were both in the main hall and now we are both here, but I didn't do it on purpose I just needed to go to the bathroom."

Although Draco had not gone into the bathroom for that precise reason he hadn't known Harry was in there so it didn't count as a lie.

"Oh okay, and why have you been staring at me all day?"

Harry asked. Draco hesitated, he didn't know how to reply to that he hadn't expected Harry to be so blunt in his questions. He definitely wasn't going to tell him the truth, Harry would probably laugh and then jinx him into next week. Telling him the truth definitely wasn't an option, but the lies weren't coming fast enough.

"Um"

_Wonderful, Draco, your usually so articulate and he thinks your a mumbling idiot._

The hallway had quickly filled with students hurrying to their next classes and Draco was pushed aside as a forth year boy went into the bathroom, double taking at the sight of Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world stood staring into the eyes of ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy. A large group of first years now went past buffeting Harry as he said,

"I mean I just want to be sure your not planning anything, really evil Ron is already convinced that your planning to finally finish me off and Hermione thinks you've been hexed or something..."

Harry trailed off at the sight of Draco's blank expression, he realised that Harry was trying to be funny (_he was so cute) _so he chuckled quietly. Apparently that was not the reaction that Harry was expecting and he actually took a step back into a large sixth year.

"Hey! Watch where you're go... oh, sorry Harry, my fault" and he scuttled away before Harry could take the blame, he sighed deeply and shook his head slowly.

"No nothing like that, I'll see you in class Harry."

Harry froze and Draco walked passed him down the corridor towards the potions classroom their arms brushing unnecessarily in the wide doorway. Harry was still stood frozen in the corridor and Draco realised that he had just blown his needing to go to the toilet story.

Draco discovered that he couldn't care less at the moment and his heart was still beating wildly when he walked into potions. There was no denying it now, Draco really liked Harry Potter and he wasn't going to try and do anything to change it.

* * *

_Fuck, _Harry thought. Malfoy had said his name, his first name, and it had shocked him so thoroughly, more so than any of the other strange things that Malfoy had done that Harry had momentarily forgotten how to breathe and he was so focused on trying to work out how his lungs had been doing it all these years that when he came back to his senses Malfoy had gone.

Harry rushed down the corridor his footsteps echoing on the large, polished flagstones. He needn't worry about being late to class, most of the teachers completely ignored all of Harry's misgivings, he could practically get away with anything.

Potions was an easy one, Harry was still Slughorn's favourite student even if his potion making skills had declined since the absence of his old potions book from sixth year. He could feel Snape's intimidating sneer every time he thought about using it again. Although Harry was pretty sure the room was destroyed by the fiend fire in the battle, if it is strong enough to destroy a horcrux then it was probably strong enough to destroy the room of requirement. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't tried to get back in since then.

Harry had finally made it too the potions classroom and he figured that he was only a couple of minutes late. He saw Malfoy's shock of blond hair disappear into the classroom as he rounded the corner and stopped to straighten himself out before he entered the classroom. His hair had gotten ruffled as he ran down the corridor and he tried in vain to flatten it as he pulled his robes around himself more tightly against the cold of the dungeons.

As he entered the classroom Slughorn was in the midst of telling off Malfoy for being late.

"You're an 8th year now and I expect better behaviour from, oh Harry, welcome do sit down my boy"

"He was with me Professor," Harry blurted as he walked over to Ron and Hermione who were sat at a table with Dean and Seamus. The four of them looked at him with utter surprise etched on their faces as did Professor Slughorn looking between Harry and Malfoy who was now staring at his feet.

"Well, oh, fine, you may sit down Malfoy." Slughorn said, slightly flustered before launching into telling the class his instructions for that day's lesson.

"Thanks, Harry" Draco's low voice whispered as he passed Harry's table on an unnecessary detour to the table where Nott and Zabini had saved him a seat.

"No problem," Harry replied casually.

Nearly the whole class was watching them and had bared witness to the exchange even if they were too far away to hear what was being said. They immediately dissolved into whispered conversations, gossiping like 13 year old girls. Harry groaned inwardly at the prospect of more people taking about him and Slughorn continued with his rambling, remaining completely oblivious to the heightened atmosphere in the classroom.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean were not however too far away to hear the quick exchange of words.

"Did he just call you _Harry_?" Ron asked a look of dismay crossing his face as he hissed at Harry from the opposite side of the table.

"He did? I didn't notice?" Harry lied easily.

Ron looked miffed but Harry caught Hermione's eye and quickly averted his gaze from the knowing look on her face. His eyes unfortunately landed on Malfoy, who, it seemed had abandoned the staring for this afternoon's lesson. The lights in the potions classroom were dim and the light from his cauldron bounced off Malfoy's hair and caused his eyes to sparkle as he spotted Harry looking at him.

"So were you hanging out with _him_?" Seamus asked a moment later, he had had the most trouble forgiving Malfoy out of their group of Gryffindors who also included, Neville who had wisely chosen to give up potions for his 8th year and Ginny and Luna.

The other three looked up anxious to hear the answer to the question.

"Well, yeah" Harry said squirming under the gaze of the four determined pairs of eyes. "I mean, I just bumped into him in the bathroom and then walked here together."

"Why did you come in later than him then?" Ron whispered, Harry glared at him, trying to transfer the I'll tell you later messages he was sending Ron in his head. Although he didn't mind recounting the conversation he'd had with Malfoy to Dean and Seamus, Harry didn't want the nearby Slytherins eavesdropping.

Harry noticed the other tables had started working on their potions and he quickly started chopping up the ingredients listed on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom.

I dropped my bag and Draco didn't want to be any later for class so I said he could go on without me, thats it."

"He's _Draco_ now?" Ron said astounded.

Harry realised what he'd said and eyed Hermione meaningfully, she finally got the message and kicked Ron under the table stifling Ron's nest question with an "Ouch".

Ron finally cottoned on and remained silent turning his attention to his potion as Slughorn walked past their table.

"Nicely done Miss Granger and you Harry" Slughorn said brightly as he moved off to talk to some Slytherins at the next table over.

Seamus and Dean looked miffed by the abrupt end to the conversation but realised that it wasn't going any further so they returned to looking at Seamus's potion which was slowly turning the most alarming shade of puce.

Back in the common room Harry recounted his and Malfoy's conversation in great detail, the three of them occupying their three favourite armchairs by the fire, Harry's was only being taken up by his school bag however, because he was pacing up and down the glowing hearth as he told them what happened.

"I think he like's you Harry." Hermione said absentmindedly when Harry had finished his story. Harry stopped pacing. "I think he _like _likes you."

Harry stood sock still, his eyes out of focus whilst Ron roared with laughter nearly falling out of his chair.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said mentally shaking himself.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it..." Hermione said and she launched into what sounded as if would be a long analysis of Malfoy's over the past two days, starting with his outburst in charms.

But Harry wasn't listening he was too busy watching Ron amusedly who was still laughing and was now curled up on the floor with his back pressed against the bottom of the armchair. Ginny had come over her hair ablaze in the firelight with a worried look on her face.

Harry felt something tug at his insides when he saw Ginny, they had talked at the end of the summer Harry was now staying at the Weasly's semi permanently until he graduated from Hogwarts. They had decided that it was easier for them to just stay friends especially as Ginny was coping with the grief from Fred's death. Ginny preferred to morn alone unlike Ron who disappeared up to Ron's bedroom periodically throughout the summer. Harry shuddered but smiled at the memory.

"Is he OK?" Ginny asked smiling at the sight of Ron on the floor.

"Harry...and...Malfoy..."Ron wheezed and then collapsed into another fit of laughter. Ginny looked quizzically at Harry.

"He's just a bit tired, its really not that funny," said Hermione who was knelt on the floor next to Ron trying to coax him out of his ball.

"But he's not gay," Harry said finally. He and Hermione had gotten Ron back into a sitting position of the chair and the four of them, including Ginny now who had been caught up on the story and Hermione's hypothesis. The three of them were sat in their arm chairs with Ginny sat facing them with her back to the and Hermione looked at him with despairing expressions on their faces.

"Do you want this one?" Ginny asked.

"Go ahead," Hermione replied as she scratched away at a piece of parchment on her lap.

"Just because he hasn't told you, Harry, it doesn't mean he's not." Ginny said with a small smile playing around her lips.

Harry was stumped, he supposed that Malfoy could very well be gay and Harry would have no idea. He hadn't exactly been particularly interested in Malfoy's love life whilst they were at school together.

He stood up quickly, he needed some time alone to process this information so he mumbled something about doing the potions homework and scooped up his bag as he headed for the portrait hole to go to the library.

As he got up he saw Ginny and Hermione making eye contact with mischievous grins on their faces. Harry needed a break from those two and their irritating glances which seemed to be solely centred around Harry's ignorance in these complicated matters.

_The library might not be alone but at least it would be quiet, _Harry thought as he climbed out of the hole in the wall slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

The walk to library was gone so quickly that Harry found himself rounding the corner into the large musty room far sooner that he thought. The brackets of fire lining the corridors had guided Harry's feet in a path that he knew very well after walking the same route for nearly 7 and a half years.

He walked down the rows of bookshelves weaving in and out of the Herbology section until he reached the group of round tables clustered together in the middle of the library with students sat at them books surrounding them like a little nest that they had made for themselves.

There were more tables and aisles that Harry could sit at that would be more suited to the _alone_ idea that he'd had. But he liked these tables, they felt sheltered and safe, being surrounded by books.

Most of the tables looked full up and in the dim light of the grey day and the orange glow of the lanterns positioned around the cluster of tables Harry searched for a place to sit. Then he saw him sat two tables away from where Harry was stood. His hair had fallen over his eyes as he bent over his work writing furiously.

Making up his mind, Harry walked over to Malfoy and sat down next to him at the round table. He could see the muscles in Draco's arm tense up as he came closer peeking through a lock of his blond hair. People on the surrounding tables had seen where Harry was sitting and some were whispering quietly as was per usual whenever Harry entered a public place. But these whispers were more urgent, Madam Pince poked her head round one of the book cases and shushed them.

Draco stopped writing for a moment when Harry sat down next to him, but when he realised that Harry wasn't going to press him for answers on the events of the day he visibly relaxed and continued to write smoothly. They sat next to each other in contented silence whilst Harry finished his homework before getting up wishing Draco a good evening and returning to the clamour of the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione for supper. And did he have news for them.

* * *

**Authors notes: **

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic so be nice and I would really appreciate you tips and such like.

Follow me on tumblr .com I post lots of hp and other fandoms so go take a look.

Thank you and happy internetting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Here it is chapter 3, sorry this took me such a long time I will try and be faster with the next one, thank you for reading and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Harry and Draco's arms brushed together as the walked down the corridors together, some people stared as they walked past but that was normal, they didn't blame them. They joined hands as they walked across the entrance hall towards the charms corridor exchanging casual conversation about the homework they had and their retrospective Quidditch practices. Just before the got to the classroom Draco tugged Harry away from the stream of 8th year students and they ran down the corridor to an empty, secluded classroom and locked the door behind them. _

_Draco turned pressing Harry up against the back of the door and his lips found his neck his hands clutched in his messy black hair. The dark haired boy let out a small gasp and pulled Draco's head up until their eyes met, one hand on Draco's pulling them closer together and the other holding his chin up gently. Harry leaned in and closed his eyes._

Draco's eyes snapped open and he let out a small groan, and it was just getting to the good part. He had been having many of these dreams lately, him and Harry alone together, one thing leads to the other...and then he wakes up, always incredibly aroused and increasingly grumpy. He must have been more sexually frustrated than he had previously thought.

Draco thought back to that night in the library he couldn't believe it was only three days ago. The hours seemed to pass like he was under the impedimenta curse all the time, each hour seemed to him to last 5 or 6.

It had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, restraining himself from reaching over and tucking away that stray piece of raven black hair, trailing his fingers along Harry's cheekbone as he did so.

In the fading evening light Harry had looked more attractive to Draco than he had ever thought possible. But that wasn't saying much considering how long he had actually had any feelings towards the boy that weren't utter contempt and loathing.

His hands had been shaking with the effort and somehow the nerves in his foot were ten times more aware of the things around it, he felt like he could feel the air move around it as Harry shuffled his legs under the table.

Besides knowing, that Harry could see all this and being intensely mortified by the mere thought of it, Draco was acutely aware of the other students in the library watching them and whispering.

"Why are they sat together?"

"Are they friends now?"

"Do you think they're friends?"

"Did you hear about Malfoy's father? 15 years in Azkaban, wasn't it."

"Really I heard it was 25."

"Deserves all of it though doesn't he. I don't know why they even allowed _him_ back to school."

That was when Draco had stopped listening and really tried to concentrate on the potions essay, he was and inch from finishing but Harry made a confused noise in the back of his throat and Draco's heart melted a little. What he wouldn't have given to lean over and ask what the problem was, explaining away those little stress lines that appeared on his forehead.

Light suddenly pierced Draco's eye's causing him to clamp them shut with a groan and shrink down into his duvet cover. Draco saw the back of Theo's pyjamas disappear into the bathroom. This was a necessary precaution now, to get Draco out of bed in time for first lesson, otherwise he had been known to sleep until noon in the darkness of the dark green hangings on his fourposter bed.

He used to be an early riser but the war seemed to have shifted something deep inside him that had changed his opinion of himself and of his attitude towards other people, you know, along with his sleeping habits he thought begrudgingly as he dragged himself out of bed and towards the showers.

The lake had iced over and while the other houses got to enjoy ice skating at the weekends; the Slytherin common room was plunged into near complete darkness being situated under the lake, and the hot water had been greatly affected by this sudden lack of warmth in the dungeons.

"You'd think with all the magic restoration this place has had since the battle that they would have been able to get the showers to run warm, I mean even muggles have ways of fixing showers quickly right?" Draco complained as he summoned his robes from the bathroom having showered as quickly as possible in the lukewarm water.

"Too right," said Theo, "they're just not the same as before are they?"

"Nothing is." Draco muttered.

"Hey, don't be so morbid, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. Seriously, Pansy has actually asked me to talk to you, she's worried because you haven't been eating much either..."

"It's none of your business Theo," Draco said blushing, as he walked back into the dormitory fully dressed and glanced at hi hair in the full length mirror behind the door. Pansy was always worrying about him, he actually didn't mind it now that he knew it was because she cared not because she wanted to get into his pants. It was just tough that he actually had something to hide this time, he didn't want to hurt any of his friends feelings by lying to them but he couldn't imagine their reactions to the news about his secret crush.

_Ugghh, _secret crush sounded too soppy and 13 year old girlish for Draco's liking but it was, unfortunately for Draco's ego, quite an accurate way of describing his feelings towards Harry.

"Wait so there is something wrong?" Theo said looking at Draco inquisitively, "I just thought she was making a fuss, but that was quite a display you put on there." Theo finished gesturing to Draco's reflection in the mirror.

Draco cringed at the realisation that his emotions had been playing across his face as he thought them. He really was feeling rather out of character lately.

"As I said it's none of your business Theo," Draco repeated sullenly as he started to tug some of the stands of wet hair of his forehead.

"Draco you'd better not have some soppy love story going on because when it all goes tits up you won't be coming crying to me about some girl," Zabini said good naturedly, Theo shot him a look in the mirror at the _girl _part. Zabini checked his reflection next to Draco in the mirror, he had abandoned all hope of fixing his hair and was now staring morosely at his pale face.

"Cheer up man," Goyle said as he clapped Draco on the shoulder nearly making him fall forward into the mirror, as he exited after Zabini slamming the door loudly. Draco jumped and he could hear Theo curse as he dropped his toothbrush in the bathroom.

Draco walked back to his bed and sat down, he would have to be leaving soon if he had any hope of getting breakfast before the first lesson began. At least it was Friday and tomorrow he could mope around in the common room to his hearts content. He had never realised how draining liking somebody could be.

Every lesson he had with Harry was a constant struggle, he wanted to just look at him and sit next to him and it frustrated Draco beyond belief that he knew the exact reasons he couldn't do that. For one thing, Theo and Pansy still remained the only people who actually knew that he was gay.

Draco had managed to curl up on his bed again fully clothed and hd the heels of his hands pressed into his eye sockets. The matted black hair and the shining green eyes of a face becoming all too familiar to Draco swam in front of his eyelids and he sighed. He could gaze all days into those eyes, there was so much expression in them.

Over the years and especially after the war with all of the attention he was getting in the press, Harry had perfected his publicity face although he wasn't very good at sticking to it, Draco still found it easier to read Harry by his eyes.

He had found it hard to believe that he had known so much about Harry prior to being..._interested, _in him. The way he holds himself around his friends and when he's on his own, the laugh he gives around his friends and to the press, the way his hair falls in front of his eyes when he eats. Draco groaned rolling into a ball on his bed leaning his head on the window sill by his headboard with his eyes still closed.

"So, what's up then?" Theo asked.

The voice was a lot closer than he was expecting and his eyes sprung open in surprise.

"I've told you already Theo, it's none of your business. Maybe you need to get your ears checked..."

"Enough of that crap Draco, you know your going to tell me in the end so can we just skip this part because I want to go get breakfast." Theo stepped backwards and sat down on his own bed which was parallel to Draco's in the long room and leant forward elbow's on knees with a mocking stern expression on his face.

"Fine," Draco grumbled sitting up properly and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to face Theo. Besides, he did have a point, Draco was going to tell him in the end and Pansy would be coming back there soon to drag them all to breakfast. Draco sometimes forgot how controlling Pansy could be.

"It's...I...hhhuuuggggghhhh...fine, yes, I like someone." Draco said looking anywhere but Theo's earnest face. He looked at Draco pointedly, silently asking the obvious question. Draco raised an eyebrow at him like, _seriously you going to have to work harder than that._

"So it's a guy, yeah?" Theo asked and Draco rolled his eyes, sitting back onto his bed more relaxed already. He could do this, teasing and hanging out with his mate, maybe the topic of conversation was a bit more awkward than usual, but he'd done this before, getting him to wheedle information out of him.

"You know that I don't care who it is, so long as it's not like the WeasleKing," Draco sniggered at the thought, "or Harry Potter that would be novel the saviour of the wizarding world and the son of a death ..." Theo trailed off staring at Draco, who had tensed up and looked away and was now slowly turning to look at him with a sheepish half smile on his face.

"Wait, Harry Potter, you like, no, really, Potter?!" his tone incredulous.

Draco's expression had turned stony.

"I mean, no, that's fine, I just it's a surprise is all." At the look on Theo's face, Draco began to snigger and soon the two were laughing like they were 12 years old again.

"Wow, OK, does he know?" Theo asked through a laugh.

"Who, Harry? I think so I haven't exactly been subtle about it." Draco said suddenly serious again.

"I haven't noticed anything specific towards him." Theo replied.

"But you weren't exactly looking for it were you." Draco said getting up and collecting his bag from under his desk.

"And you think Potter is?" Theo asked sceptically.

"Touché, come lets go to breakfast before Pansy blows a vein, I think that's her," Draco said nodding his head towards the door that burst open at that same moment.

"What are you two gossiping about? Come on I'm starved and everybody else has already left." Pansy said, grabbing the two of them by the sleeves and towing them out of the dorm room with an angelic smile on her face.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed, one after the other, out through the portrait hole and into the corridor. They turned towards the Great Hall chattering aimlessly about the Quidditch scores and homework that they had or hadn't finished. A couple of heads turned towards Harry as they entered the hall where most of the students had now gathered for breakfast so that the room was humming with waking up noises and the voices of tired teenagers on a Monday morning.

The attention, that Harry was still unused to getting at school, had mostly died down now. He had grown up with them; besides he had lost so many house points for Gryffindor and beaten too many people a Quidditch games over the years for them to really be in awe of him anymore.

"Harry, where do you want to sit?" asked Hermione. The only other friends still at breakfast were Neville and Luna and they had been insufferable to be around since the battle. Not in a sickly, lovey-dovey way, but they just had the most strange conversations about the medicinal properties of Luna's radish earrings and in depth discussions about merlin knows what else, so the couple had naturally drifted away from the group.

But Hermione wasn't concerned, they seemed to be perfectly happy just bobbing along in their little bubble and nobody had heart enough to pop it and tell them that just because the war was over that didn't mean that everything could just slip right back into place. So long as Hermione wasn't worried, Ron and Harry were happy to go along with whatever she was doing especially when it considered others love lives.

Harry's own however was a different matter all together. They sat down and Ron immediately started loading his plate up with eggs, bacon and kippers, Hermione did the same, perhaps a little more reservedly than her boyfriend and Harry distractedly grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it absentmindedly.

Malfoy wasn't in the Great Hall yet, to his dismay, Harry was becoming increasingly better at spotting that shock of white blond hair. Zabini and Goyle were already sat with some other 8th years, which meant that Malfoy was with Parkinson and Nott, he probably just slept in. Although Harry couldn't imagine Draco as much of a lie in sort of person, he was probably waiting for one of his friends.

The three Gryffindors were sat so that Ron and Hermione were next to each other with their backs to the other house tables and Harry opposite with a clear view of the Slytherins over their shoulders. He tried to concentrate on Ron and Hermione's conversation and resumed buttering his toast, relatively content to wait until Malfoy actually arrived before trying to bring up the subject in conversation.

"Please, please, please can I just have one quick look." Ron was begging Hermione with a forkful of kipper halfway between his mouth and the table.

"But how will you learn?" At this Ron looked incredulously from Hermione to Harry and back again his mouth full and dropping open. Hermione lifted his chin pulling a face before continuing, Ron looked embarrassed. "If you'd let me help you with it when I suggested then you wouldn't be in a situation in which you would have to _copy_."

"Come on Hermione, I can't believe your still doing this, it would be one homework in the entire time that we've been at school together. One that's all I ask, please?"

"Which one is it?" Harry asked with a small smile, Hermione scowled at him.

"The defence questions in for after lunch," Ron said hopefully, Harry had hardly ever done homework that Ron hadn't as they were usually working together and distracting each other, much to Hermione's disapproval.

"Oh yeah, I did that one in the other day library with Malfoy." Harry said reaching for his bag. Hermione abandoned scowling at her breakfast at the mention of Malfoy.

"Thanks." Ron said grabbing his own bag in search of some ink and parchment with which to copy Harry's homework with.

"How is your Malfoy by the way?" Hermione asked sipping at her orange juice.

"He had a bad night last night and woke up late this morning, but he's only late today because he was talking to Nott about something or other." Hermione nearly spit orange juice out through her nose and Ron looked up from his vicious scribbling.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said. "Are you two...communicating now, or something?"

Harry laughed, "Calm down, he's just come in, his hair is messy which means he didn't wake up in time to do it properly, he's got circle's under his eyes and Nott is looking at him weirdly, but Malfoy is talking to Pansy who doesn't seem in on it at all."

Harry looked at them like this should explain everything but if anything Ron just looked more confused and Hermione had turned around in her seat as if to check that Harry's assessment of Malfoy's condition was indeed accurate, like it was a piece of homework that needed checking before he handed it in.

"Hey, don't stare." Harry said. Malfoy had just looked over and seen them looking at him, he looked down at his plate, was that a blush tingeing his pale cheeks that Harry saw? Nott whispered something in his ear and he blushed harder.

"I think you were right on Friday Harry, I think he really does like you." Hermione concluded, Ron sniggered quietly and she kicked him under the table.

"Yep he definitely likes me." Harry had said dropping his bag down with a thunk on a chair by the table Ron and Hermione were working at.

"Really, how do you know?" Hermione had asked, intrigued.

"He was in the library and he was practically quivering when I sat next to him." Harry said sitting himself down.

"How do you know he wasn't quivering with rage?" Ron teased.

"When has a room full of students ever stopped Malfoy from hexing Harry before." hermione said.

"Good point."

"And he kept looking at me funny, not in a plotting way, just in a looking way, you know what I mean?" Harry continued.

"I suppose, we'll have to see how things unfold, but now Ron you should do those Defence questions because you have Quidditch practice this Saturday and you know you two never get round to working effectively on Sunday's." However as the weekend progressed Harry had become more and more doubtful of his earlier evaluation.

"I feel sorry for him, imagine what his friends would think, and because you two, "she said gesturing between Harry and Malfoy, "are always arguing it must be really hard for him."

"What, you don't think I should like, try and be friends with him do you?" Harry asked he had meant to sound shocked and repulsed but even as he said the words he discovered that he didn't think it was that bad an idea.

"If you want, but don't, you know, lead him on because he'll be probably be devastated if he thinks you like him and then finds out that you just want to be friends."

"Alright, don't be such a drama queen, I'm sure he wouldn't be _devastated, _besides I have no plans what-so-ever of leading him on, as you would say." Harry said getting up and snatching his homework back from Ron receiving an angry noise in return. "You can finish it at lunch, were going to be late for transfiguration." McGonagall was one of the few teachers who still didn't appreciate Harry being late for class.

They found that they were walking just on front of Malfoy and his group of Slytherin's as they speed walked down the transfiguration corridor. As the three Gryffindors turned into the classroom Harry caught Malfoy's eye and in a snap decision sent him a friendly smile.

The expression on Malfoy's face, which was stuck between returning the smile and absolutely terrified, amused Harry so much that he actually laughed as he entered the classroom which in turn resulted in Malfoy returning his grin.

* * *

The grin was still stuck on Draco's face when he entered his Athrimancy class and he was glad that the Granger girl had changed sets because he didn't want her listening in to his conversations and reporting it back to Harry. Besides he thought that Pansy had finally noticed something.

"Were you smiling at Potter?" Pansy whispered as they sat down in their usual places in the Athrimancy classroom.

"So what if I was?" Draco said raising and eyebrow teasingly, he and Pansy had been through a lot together even on and off girlfriend and boyfriend for some of third and fourth year so he knew that she wouldn't be angry at him. It was better this way, her working it out instead of Draco having to announce it to her.

"Is he the boy that you like?" She asked eagerly.

"How do you know I even like anybody?" Draco said still teasing but annoyed that Pansy knew him so well.

"Oh come on Draco, your hardly subtle when your love sick." Pansy had shifted to a whisper as Professor Vector had entered the classroom and was directing them to the page in their textbook that they were looking at that lesson. "You've been brooding for the whole weekend and you haven't been this involved in what I'm sure is extra credit projects because your never behind on school work in your life, since the weekend after we broke up in fourth year.

Draco chuckled quietly, "I have not been brooding, and don't flatter yourself Pansy, I was figuring out my sexuality at the time as well as having to work out a way of breaking up with you that didn't hurt your feelings."

"Please you were never concerned with my feelings." Pansy sniggered.

"Fine maybe I was worried about keeping my ears attached to my head, you could be very intimidating you know." At this comment Pansy struggled to turn her laugh into a cough as Professor Vector looked over at the noise and frowned. They turned their heads back to their school work, Draco thought the conversation was over until Pansy said,

"So you do like Harry Potter then?"

"Yeah," Draco said through a sigh and he could almost hear Pansy grinning.

"This is going to be so much fun." she said and Draco groaned inwardly at the subtle, scheming edge to her voice.

The rest of the lesson passed slowly with Pansy leaving the Potter subject alone, but that scared Draco more than it reassured him. He dreaded to think what she was planning and the hell she could cause Draco in terms of teasing and rumour spreading if she joined forces with Theo, which she undoubtably would, once she found out that he knew Draco's secret.

"I can tell Theo, right?" Pansy asked as they started clearing away their books at the end of the lesson.

"He already knows." Draco replied, smirking at the hurt expression on Pansy's face.

"You told him before me," and she sniffed mockingly.

"He got it out of me this morning before breakfast, we haven't been discussing it for weeks." shaking his head having guessed that Pansy would be upset about it.

"Oh, that's fine then, two secs." She said skipping quickly over to Theo who was sat on the other side of the classroom.

They entered the corridor at the same time as the transfiguration classroom emptied making the corridor quite crowded, somebody shoved Draco from behind and he distinctly heard Pansy giggling as he tripped over someones foot in the mass of people. falling into somebody.

Strong hands caught the tops of his arms and raised him up before he could fall on his face. The corridor seemed suddenly empty as he realised that his hands were on the chest of a certain dark haired boy with startling green eyes behind round glasses.

"Oh sorry," his hands were still on Harry's chest although Harry had removed his from the tops of Draco's arms. Draco took his hands away reluctantly, sliding them down Harry's chest just a little. Draco realised how inappropriate that was and blushed deeply, the act having not gone unnoticed by Harry nor, Hermione, it seemed who was hovering at the other end of the corridor talking to Ron who remained thankfully oblivious. The corridor had emptied somewhat and the students that remained were heading off to their next classes or wherever they were planning to go to catch up on some homework.

Draco tried to meet Harry's eyes his face still flushing violently. He couldn't remember ever having been this embarrassed. He resolved that whatever came out of his mouth next it wouldn't be scathing or even the tiniest bit rude. Harry grinned awkwardly and Draco replied by smiling timidly.

"I'm so sorry, that was really embarrassing." Draco said and Harry's smile widened when he realised Draco wasn't going to be mean.

"No, really its fine." Harry's eyes skipped around Draco's face stopping on a lock of hair in front of his eyes, his lips, which sent a tingle down Draco's spine that he didn't know something as simple as a look could do, and finally came to rest on the boy's grey eyes.

_He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, _Draco's head sung. He could see Draco's reaction to what he was doing even though it was tiny, he was testing him, trying to find out more. Harry was teasing him and whatever he was trying to get from Draco, it was working because Harry was grinning.

"What do you have next?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Double free before lunch and then we have defence together," Draco replied smoothly. He had just managed to get over the shock of practically landing on top of the boy who had been the subject of many fantasies over the past three days and he had found his feet, literally and figuratively and was convinced that he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. Well, no more than he already had.

"Me too, I was going to the library..."

Draco realised that Harry was inviting him to study with him and Draco's head jumped at the chance, but thankfully his mouth said something different from the chorus of yes's going on his head.

"Yes I'd love too, so long as Weasley and Granger aren't coming as well, by the way could you ask her to stop staring at me, it's nothing personal I just don't really enjoy having my every move watched, if you understand."

"Yeah of course, sorry, come on." Harry said is he started down the corridor calling to his two friends as he did so. "You guys go back to the common room, I'll meet you for lunch at the portrait hole."

"OK bye Harry see you later," Hermione chirped as she steered Ron away from the two boys.

The two of them started walking down the corridor and Harry started complaining about the amount of homework he had. This was good, Draco could talk about school work it was something he was familiar with complaining about and the two of them slipped into a routine that felt like they had been talking like this for years.

"All of my free periods are taken up with work nowadays, I've got this charms extra credit thing that Flitwick wants me to do on top of all my other homework," Draco said.

"Hey you can't complain about extra credit, you choose to do that, merlin knows why." Harry said and then muttered, "Over achiever."

Draco laughed. They exchanged snide remarks but neither of them took them to heart as they once might have, and it translated into a jovial banter that made people in the corridors stare as they laughed at each other's jokes. Their journey took longer than usual as they took the long way round, ignoring all of the secret passage ways which would have taken them away from other people and made their walk nearly half as short.

They weren't being at all subtle and this scared Draco a bit, they were only walking as friends but every step they took seemed to unconsciously bring Draco closer to Harry. He had already pushed his luck by practically running his hands down Harry's chest in public so he decided to go even further and stepped closer so that their hands brushed each other as they walked.

They had stopped talking now and were walking in silence but it wasn't awkward, they were just comfortable to walk in silence for the moment. In the silence Draco thought he could hear his heart skipping every time their fingers grazed passed each other. Draco looked at Harry's face and didn't see any uncomfortableness there so he continued walking towards the library which had just come into view around the corner.

* * *

Harry let Draco go in front of him as they weaved in and out of the narrow rows of books. He had started to notice things in Malfoy that he hadn't seen before. How he tucked his hair behind his ears when it wasn't slicked back. How his hips moved in front of him as they walked through the library.

They sat down and Harry realised that Draco had chosen the same table that they had sat at together on Friday. He smiled and their legs brushed together underneath the table, it sent Harry's stomach into a fit of whirling butterfly's. Wait, this wasn't what he had wanted this wasn't a platonic half-friendship that he had suggested at breakfast, this was something else.

Harry could feel the tension between them and he could see the happiness that they could have a decent conversation etched on Draco's face in the smile that he couldn't put away and he was pretty sure it was reflected in his own expression.

It was no secret that Draco was extremely good at his school work and Harry found his help invaluable as they worked through the, what seemed like mountains, of homework that the two of them had collectively. Every time that their skin touched it sent the unfamiliar feeling of butterfly's rocketing around Harry's stomach.

It got to lunch time and Harry had to go and meet Ron and Hermione. It had only been an hour but Draco seemed much more confident around Harry and didn't even blush as they stood up on the same side of their chairs so they were stood nearly nose to nose. Harry however felt the colour in his cheeks rising as he realised that at this distance their height difference was much more pronounced meaning that Draco's mouth was hovering in front of Harry's nose.

"Shall we go then?" Draco whispered, in the quiet of the library his breath ghosting over Harry's face. Harry shivered and Draco grinned his confidence growing.

On their way out of the library, before they got to the door where people would see them, Harry, who was leading, stopped and turned around.

"I'm not gay," Harry said but it was almost a question.

"OK," Draco whispered like he didn't believe him either. On an impulse he reached up and held Harry's face in one hand running his thumb along the boy's lips as he said. "I'll see you tomorrow then." It wasn't a question and then left silently brushing Harry's arm with trailing finger tips leaving a burning trail on his skin.

Harry was frozen to the spot, he needed to stop having encounters with Draco that left him glued to the floor. But his lips burning where Draco had touched them and some part of his brain was telling him that maybe these encounters weren't all bad.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe that he had just done that, he had so nearly kissed him but he could tell that it would have been too soon for Harry. How the tables had turned, now Harry was the one blushing to himself quietly and not being able to find the words to reply under Draco's gaze.

* * *

Author's note: He sorry again about how long this took, but my friend was a bit mean to me about it and it discouraged me a little so it took me a while to get going, but I did it eventually so I hope you like it.

Follow me on tumblr, lots of Harry Potter and other fandoms, .com

Thank you and happy internetting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry, OK I lied I said this one would be quicker but I had an unexpected school related crisis and I have been suffering from a very severe case of writers block on this chapter so please forgive me and the next one will actually be quicker than this one was.

Thanks for sticking with it and enjoy.

**WARNING**: Minor smut just some kissing and stuff, little swears at some point.

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry woke up with a blond haired boy on his mind, Draco's sculpted face swimming in front of his eyes, his scent lingering on his memory. Harry's legs were tangled in his bed sheets and he had woken to a cold sweat but somehow he didn't think that it was from nightmares this time and blushed when he remembered what he had been dreaming about.

Draco had almost completely ignored him in Defence against the Dark Arts and had seemed completely oblivious to Harry's furtive glances, that he had sent his way. Harry didn't know what was going on and Draco _playing hard to get_ as Hermione had put when she noticed Harry's confusion in the lesson, was not helping with his predicament.

She had leaned away from Ron who was on her right and whispered in his ear. How Ron had remained oblivious to all that was going on, Harry didn't know but all the same he seemed to be not the slightest bit aware of Harry's thoughts.

They hadn't seen each other for the rest of the day but that didn't that Harry had forgotten him. He had progressed though out the rest of the day keeping a watchful eye for his distinctive blond hair, not knowing what he was planning to actually do if he saw him.

Perhaps it was a good thing that they hadn't had another encounter so that Harry had time to gather his thoughts. There were many things that Harry had not expected about the situation besides the obvious; not killing Draco/being attracted to boys. His scent was something Harry had not expected and he had definitely not expected it to be so arousing.

He had always liked Ginny's scent, but he had never felt shivers down to his toes when he smelt it. Draco's was something else, it was sharp and woody and masculine in a way that Harry never thought he would find attractive, but somehow he did.

He sighed and rolled over experiencing that sinking feeling when you think it's the weekend, but then remember that it is a school day and everybody would be getting up soon to head down to breakfast. Although he couldn't hear anybody moving just yet so it must be quite early and Harry was content to lie there with his thoughts until he deemed it late enough to get up without disturbing his roommates.

However his thoughts were hardly the most comforting things that he could be contemplating; having stumbled upon the realisation that he was attracted to a boy and not just any boy, Draco bloody Malfoy for merlin's sake. Harry rubbed his face and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for his glasses through the folds of the scarlet hangings, he needed a shave.

Harry didn't know whether he liked all boys or whether it was just Draco but with Draco there in his mind he couldn't look at another boy in the same way. The worst part, he thought, still lying face up in his warm bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes under his glasses, was not knowing whether Draco liked him as much as he appeared to or whether he was just playing with Harry and was preparing to completely humiliate him.

Harry groaned with frustration, quietly, not wanting to wake to disturb his fellow Gryffindor's who he could hear were starting to stir in their beds. They usually found that they all got up around the same time, the room had gotten small for the five boys and it was hard to move around without disturbing somebody. However, after nearly eight years, they had gotten used to each other and learned who would be the most pissed off if you accidentally woke them earlier than necessary.

He could hear Seamus and Dean whispering quietly, Harry had started to wonder recently whether there was something more between those two, but they had never said anything so Harry wasn't going to bring it up, even as a joke, in case he was right and they didn't want to talk about it. Wow, that would be awkward. Besides they would probably come out when Harry did.

That thought shocked his eyes open and he stayed staring at the top of his bed. He wasn't prepared for this; he was not OK with this. First of all he didn't know two things; one, what was happening and why he had suddenly started to be attracted to boys and two, how any of it worked.

He had only ever liked two people and besides the fact that he hadn't got very far with them, they were both girls. Even if Harry wasn't very good at it he knew what he was doing with girls, the boys dorm had been witness to a many a late night conversation about girls, especially when Ron had been dating Lavender in 6th year. Boys were entirely new territory for Harry.

He was comforted a little by the thought that Draco was probably just as inexperienced as he was, Draco wasn't even openly gay at school, given that he _was_ actually gay and not just toying with Harry's emotions. Although he realised that he actually quite liked the idea of him and Draco struggling through together, keeping it a secret, steeling chaste kisses in dark corridors around the castle.

Kissing Draco, his lips inches from his own, as they had been in the library the previous morning, the idea distracted Harry from his train of thought for a moment and he traced his fingers over his lips just as Draco had done. He stopped suddenly, tensing up as he realised how strange he would look to Ron or another of his dorm mates, who Harry could now hear shuffling around outside the confines of his curtained four poster bed, if they saw him lying there tracing his thumb over his lips.

He wasn't a moment too soon as just then Ron knocked on one of the posts and after a moment's hesitation pulled open the curtains. The five boys had learnt to knock after some unfortunate incidents with weak locking charms and some early morning masturbation.

"Good you're up," Ron said noting Harry's glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "We're going down a bit early because me and Neville haven't finished that charms homework, do you want to come?"

Harry had started that homework and could probably write another paragraph before the lesson without having to go down early; Flitwick was slightly more tolerant of Harry than some other teachers so he thought he could get away with it.

He propped himself up on to his elbow's and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Nah, I'm alright, I'll see you down there in a bit."

"OK, we'll see breakfast and hurry up I don't like eating in a rush." Ron called and then added as and after thought, "come down with Hermione and I'll meet you in the great hall," as he started towards the door after the other's, Neville was carrying more than enough books to finish the homework and looked as though he was about to topple over.

"You need to stop leaving us two alone or she might decide that she'd rather the chosen one to you," they found it much easier to joke about it all now that it was over. Although they were careful not to talk about Hermione like that too often because they knew she didn't like it and definitely not in her presence, as she had been known, since the war, to send them a none too kind stinging hex if the mood took her.

"Oi," said Ron turning around in the doorway and looking for the nearest thing he could that he could throw at Harry.

"Calm down, you it's not like that we just like to talk about you behind you back sometimes," he said sitting up and started to gather his things for showering and shaving. "You know, we secretly hate you and Hermione's only dating you out of pity."

"Hey!" Ron said throwing his Quidditch gloves at Harry's head, unfortunately they were made of dragon hide so they smacked Harry's face much harder than had Ron intended.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," said Ron taking the gloves back laughing and he finally left, leaving Harry to get ready for school.

* * *

Draco had slept much better that night and he wasn't trying to trick himself it had to do with anything other than Harry Potter. There had been an undeniable spring in his strutting steps as he had returned to the Slytherin common room the previous afternoon to meet up with his friends, before heading off to lunch.

"And where have you been this morning, Draco?" Pansy asked pointedly.

"Library studying, where did you think I was?" Draco asked patronisingly, he wasn't going to let her in on the gossip that easily.

"You know where," Pansy said teasingly. They were walking down the corridor now having been joined by Zabini, Theo and Greg along with a couple of Pansy's girlfriends who were trailing behind chattering noisily.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Panse," Draco said holding his head up mockingly.

"What are you talking about Pansy?" Zabini asked always keen to catch up on the latest gossip. Pansy remained silent not knowing if Draco was OK with telling Zabini, or even if he knew that Draco was gay yet.

"It's my love life issues that you mentioned this morning," Zabini looked worried and looked over his shoulder trying to find an excuse to leave the pair of them, "No need to look for an escape route, I'm not going to start crying all over you, the issues aren't really that pressing anymore," he said looking at Pansy who smiled gleefully.

"You guys aren't getting together again are you?" Zabini said starting to back away even faster than when he thought Draco was about to burst into tears.

"No," Draco said firmly at the same time as Pansy laughed loudly at Zabini's ignorance, "She's not really my type." He said snorting and Pansy dissolved into giggles again.

"Thank merlin," Zabini said, "So who is this girl then?"

"His identity will remain a secret until the situation develops more fully," Draco said, Zabini stuttered and Pansy beamed at him proudly.

"I'm sorry, he's a _he_?" Zabini asked.

"Really Blaise I thought you were brighter than this, you didn't really think that I just got really bad a picking up girls after Pansy and I broke up," he said hautily, Draco didn't know what had possessed him to come right out with it, but his encounter with Harry seemed to have boosted his confidence, so apparently he was just telling people now! It had been nearly four years after all.

"Theo," Zabini called still looking at Draco with a surprised look on his face.

"He already knows." Draco said simply before grabbing Pansy's hand and swinging it between them as they walked swiftly ahead leaving Zabini with an odd expression on his face to consult with Theo and Greg about it this new revelation.

Draco didn't know how it happened but by the time he got back the common room that evening the whole house knew and not too many people were talking about it. Draco could tell who was most interested in the news because they fell silent as he walked passed their chattering groups.

He was mostly surprised that there had been no nastiness yet. If there was one house that would be intolerant to Draco's homosexuality it would be Slytherin, it was bound to start sooner or later. That had been one of the main reasons for keeping it a secret for so long, but this was his last year at Hogwarts and now that everybody knew he felt oddly relaxed and wondered why he hadn't told everybody sooner.

Despite his worries he was still feeling surprisingly positive as he got ready that morning. Waking up earlier with a good night's sleep meant that he could do his hair properly and finish off the last paragraph of a transfiguration essay that wasn't in for another couple of days, before walking to breakfast with his friends. Who he was happy to see were all behaving normally towards him, and besides from a few jabs about who it was that he liked, aimed at him from Zabini, Draco thought that maybe it wouldn't change anything at all.

Unsurprisingly the news had spread to nearly the whole school, thankfully an 8th year boy coming out wasn't the most important thing to have happened to them recently so not many people really cared that much, but he did get more than a few sideways glances from all of the house tables.

His eyes immediately sought out Harry's small group of Gryffindor's and was disappointed to see that all of them had come down except Harry. The Great Hall's ceiling was brighter today with small gaps in the clouds where weak, winter sunshine was peeking through, although this meant that it would be even colder outside, the prospect of no snow lightened his mood even further.

* * *

Harry had taken longer getting ready than he had thought and when he came down to the common room Hermione had already left and he jogged down the cold corridors to catch up with her. When he got down to breakfast they were all sitting together, the old gang; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender chatting amicably, Ron and Neville were scribbling away at pieces of parchment.

Harry sat down next to them and received hello's and smiles from his friends.

"Morning Harry," Ginny said, and promptly Michael Corner came over and put his hand tenderly on her shoulder, Ginny looked up to him and smiled saying,

"Hi, Michael I'm almost done," she said trying to stuff the last of her chocolate covered toast into her mouth without getting it all over her face and look really unattractive. She was trying to make a good impression on him.

"Oh, hi Harry," he said awkwardly looking between him and Ginny trying to assess if there was any tension there but Harry wasn't paying any attention. His eyes had finally found Draco from across the room and he just hummed a hello as he smiled hesitantly at the excited gleam in Draco's eye as he returned Harry's gaze.

"You ready to go Gin?" Michael asked and the two of them left after a quick goodbye to Hermione.

"I guess you've heard then?" Hermione asked when they had left. Harry was now stealing glances over Hermione's shoulder at the blond boy, who had now turned his attention back to his friends and the steaming cup of coffee sat in front of him.

"Heard what?" Harry asked, reaching for the milk.

"Draco came out." Hermione said surprised that Harry didn't know yet, it had been a whole 20 hours since it had happened after all.

"Really?" Harry asked, shocked. This was too fast and he was scared, Draco's confidence suddenly held a lot of new meaning and he felt completely out of Harry's league, he couldn't dream about even trying to go after a boy who was so comfortable about his sexuality. Yes, scared was definitely scared, more so than he wanted to admit.

"Yes, why are you so...?" She flapped her hands in the direction of Harry's pale, drained face, "What happened yesterday?" Hermione asked concerned for the sudden change in his mood.

"Nothing, I just...wasn't expecting it," Harry said, truthfully he was concerned for himself, he hadn't realised that on some level he had been relying on Draco not being honest with him, and not having to deal with this situation at all and he could just move on. However in light of the recent news, this appeared not to be the case.

It suddenly made this thing with Draco feel much more real and much scarier for Harry, who was still confused about how he and Draco had managed to have a whole conversation with each other without one of them ending up in the hospital wing. This would have been fitting with the pattern of most of their previous encounters, before the war.

The day progressed in much the same way as breakfast had, scary and unexpected; they passed each other in the charms corridor after first lesson. They didn't speak but in the crush as the different classes went in and out Harry felt a soft hand caress the back of his neck, it tingled and Harry shivered looking round to see Draco's smirk disappearing in the crowd.

This was different, this was a different Draco from the shy one who fell on to him in the corridor yesterday, he was confident and forward, Harry didn't want to seem frigid but it scared him more than a little. He really was new at all of this, he still didn't know if he was actually gay yet.

It happened again outside the green houses, the wind was so strong that the students felt sure that the windows were going to shatter every time a strong gust came. They crowded as tight as they could around the trays of compost that, although they smelled disgusting, were letting of a welcome heat.

Harry had very few Herbology lessons this year as most of the plants had been destroyed in the battle so there wasn't much left for them to study. The school was slowly building its resources back up again and they had been informed that the amount of lessons they had would probably increase after the Christmas holidays. Ron was very displeased with this and brooded and complained to Harry and Hermione about which precious free periods he would be missing next term.

They still had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's but on the way back from the castle (Harry was walking alone because he had to stay behind for a moment to ask Professor Sprout about that weeks homework assignment and told Ron and Hermione to go ahead, he didn't want them to wait for him in the cold) Harry felt a hand on the back of his robes pull him into a little nook off one of the courtyards.

"Draco?" He gasped as the tall boy pushed him up against the icy stone wall, Harry didn't notice, his mind (and body) were far too occupied with the instantaneous heat between them. Draco leaned in his face inches from Harry's and smiled. The expression on Draco's face was so alien to Harry he could only stare for a moment. It was an expression of desire and adoration that Harry was so unused to having directed towards him, that he didn't dare move not wanting to scare it away, like a rare animal.

"I just wanted to wish you a good day, Potter," Draco said. He leant in closer so that the entire length of their bodies were touching and Harry became acutely aware of the inappropriate angle of his hips, which were slotted into Draco's like they had been made as personalised Lego pieces.

Harry's face burned and he began to panic when Draco leaned in even closer, their noses brushing together. Thankfully Draco saw the half panic in Harry's eyes and didn't come any closer, he didn't want to push Harry too far and scare him off for good. Harry could hear other students shuffling past the little nook that they were hidden in and he dreaded to think what would happen if somebody saw them. He hadn't even told Ron any of this yet, he definitely didn't want strangers seeing...whatever this was.

"I'll see you in the library after lunch? Don't worry, just studying, like yesterday," he said and smirked. Because of the proximity of their faces when he spoke their lips brushed together a couple of times and Harry stopped breathing.

This was the closest they had come to kissing and suddenly Harry wanted more, he wanted to pull Draco to him and flip around so that he was pressed against the wall, entwining their tongues and threading his hands in Draco's hair.

But there was a big difference in thinking and doing so he just said,

"OK," it came out as a rasp and Draco chuckled at the affect he had on the messy, dark haired boy.

"It's a date," Draco said and smiled cheekily, his lips brushed Harry's one last time and Harry had to restrain the moan of longing from escaping his lips as Draco pulled away. He looked around before leaving their little hideaway and Harry, who was still frozen where he was, like his new lifelong ambition was to become one with the wall.

Well there went his, 'Not freezing after Draco encounters' resolution, scuttling away into the shadows. Merlin, he had never been this attracted to anybody before, he had never felt this spark, this energy with anybody. Reluctantly, Harry concluded that it was probably because they had been girls. He straightened out his ruffled robes and tried in vain to flatten his hair, once he'd deemed himself presentable he made his way back up into the castle.

Lunch was an ordeal; Draco smirked again at Harry as he entered the Great Hall and went to sit down with Ron and Hermione. Harry really tried to concentrate on the conversation but half way through a mouthful Draco winked at him from across the room and Harry nearly choked. Ron slapped him on the back hard and shifted to see Harry's line of sight, to try and identify the cause of this coughing fit.

"Was that Malfoy? What did he do, jinx you or something?" Ron said.

"Jesus, Ron why does he always have to be trying to attack me, maybe if you got to know him a little them you'd realise that he's not all that bad!" Ron actually shifted away, down the bench a little, at Harry's outburst.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that you two were best friends now. What? Now that you don't have to be the epitome of light and goodness, you've decided to experiment with the dark side." Ron nearly shouted back at Harry, drawing more than a few wary glances from the surrounding students.

Harry wanted to commend him on his successful use of the word 'epitome' but he was becoming all too aware of the strange looks they were already getting and didn't want to have this argument with nearly the whole school as witnesses.

"Shut up Ron! You know I would never do that. You don't know anything, and just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you have to completely ignore me." Harry had shifted into an angry half whisper.

"Stop changing the subject, this is about you buddying up with a death eater not me and my girlfriend.

"I'm hear you know," Hermione said indignantly.

"Ex-Death Eater," Harry said at the same time, "And I'm not changing the subject, maybe if you would pay attention to anyone but Hermione then I wouldn't have to go around making other friends, besides who I make friends with is none of you business," Harry knew he sounded whiny but he couldn't help it.

"I know that Harry, I'm not trying to control you," Ron said.

"Well it sure feels like you are," Harry said, he knew that one of them would have to get up and leave as they would have to take a step back and calm down before apologising to each other, that's how it always was with them. Harry took another fork full of food standing his ground.

"That's what you think I'm doing, is it?" Ron said, seemingly aghast at Harry's accusation.

"Shhh," Hermione urged not wanting to cause a scene.

"Yes, it is!" Harry replied stubbornly.

"Well, you haven't exactly been the best bloody conversationalist in the world recently and if you did try and talk to me every now and again then maybe you'd realise that I'm trying to bloody protect you!" Ron said, and seeing that Harry wasn't going to reply he said, "Fine!" throwing his hands up in the air as he got up to leave.

"Ron, no don't go," Hermione pleaded.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," he said ignoring Harry and he stalked out of the Great Hall under the watchful gaze of now what seemed to be most of the student body. What Harry wouldn't give for nobody to give a shit about his life anymore? Hermione looked between Ron's gangly figure walking the length of the Gryffindor table and Harry, not sure what to do (she was always stuck in the middle of stuff like this). She sighed and her face hardened, this was their first big argument since the battle, sure they bickered a little but they hadn't had a full blown, walking off in a strop argument in ages.

"Nicely handled Harry," she said, her tone frosty, "He just doesn't know about your Malfoy situation, if you just talked to him about it he wouldn't make comments like that," Harry remained silent, he hated it when she was right about this sort of thing and unfortunately for him that was nearly always the case. "Promise me you'll talk to him about it tonight if I get him to calm down enough, on second thoughts I'd quite like to be caught up as well there is only so much I can deduce from the situation, I'm not a bloody mind reader you know." She said smiling comfortingly with a touch of eagerness which Harry recognised as her determination to meddle with anything until it turned out how she thought it was meant to be.

Harry smiled at the 'bloody' it seems Ron was rubbing off on her, maybe he had been neglecting his best friends a little if they were managing to spend so much time alone together, although he didn't think they minded the alone bit that much, Harry grimaced at the thought and tried not to think about it. Now that Ron had left the other students had turned back to their food and Harry was grateful to them. He resisted the urge to look over at Draco and, instead, nodded wanly at Hermione's suggestion of talking to Ron.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just wound a little tight right now," she nodded knowingly and smiled at him more confidently, they could never hold a grudge for very long. Ron was the stubborn one, Harry thought, but then quickly scolded himself, he couldn't shift the blame onto anyone this was his own fault for not talking to Ron sooner and he would do it soon. Once he got over the dread of having that conversation, he didn't want to imagine how it would go.

"Will you be alright if I go talk to Ron now, we don't want him sulking too long or he'll think that were plotting against him or something."

"Bloody hell, Hermione after all we've been through I think I can finish lunch by myself, beside I'm meeting up with Draco soon." He blushed at how much he was looking forward to it. He quickly glanced over at where he had been sitting and saw that Draco had already left, "I should probably get going actually." And they stood up heading out of the hall swiftly.

"OK, I'll talk to Ron see you in the common room," Hermione said grinning at Harry's lingering blush, there was no doubt about what, or who, he was thinking about.

They hugged quickly in the entrance hall to show that there were no hard feelings before heading off on their separate ways. Hermione headed for the main staircase and Harry along the corridor that took him the quickest way to the library. Butterfly's hurtled around his stomach at the prospect of seeing Draco again and in the relative private of a dark corner of the library.

* * *

Draco was practically skipping as he headed to the library, hoping to scope out a good place for them to sit without the watchful eyes of his fellow students. He had left the Great Hall before the argument had got into full swing knowing that if Harry didn't notice him leaving he would know where Draco had gone.

He reached a cross junction in the corridors and was turning down the right one when his bad split open violently, smashing an ink bottle and covering most of the contents of his bag, which was now on the floor.

This had definitely not been an accident and looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor in the direction of where the spell had come from. A burly looking sixth year, Slytherin, who Draco couldn't remember the name of, had his wand trained on Draco and he and a group of what Draco assumed were his friends, but were most likely just a convenient audience, were laughing.

"Scum," said the boy and Draco's white skin paled even further, so the hostility had finally come and from 6th years no doubt.

"Death Eater, faggot," the boy said, Draco winced; he was more affected by the first insult and shuddered at the memories that suddenly arose at the name of the Dark Lords most faithful followers. It was time for the beginning of the next lesson and the corridors had started filling up and soon the crowd watching was quite large. A few other insults were thrown his way and somebody actually spat at him as he hastily tried to stuff his school things into his torn bag, wanting to vacate the area as quickly as possible.

The boy drew his wand back and Draco tensed up, not even thinking to draw his own wand in defence, the crowd was laughing loudly, their disgust with Draco suddenly showing through at the first opportunity that he showed weakness. There was a flash as the hex that had been sent Draco's way, rebounded off a shield charm that had appeared in front of him and hit one of the boys' comrades, causing his face to erupt into great purple boils.

Draco was confused, he definitely hadn't cast the shield charm and he began to look around for the source when the crowd parted and Harry stepped forward trembling with barely concealed rage. He had hardly even begun to raise his wand arm and the group that had surrounded Draco began to dissipate.

Here was not the mischievous boy who they had all come to know so well, but the powerful wizard that had defeated the Dark Lord so recently and they could see the anger and grief in Harry's searing green eyes. They began to back away and the boy that threatened Draco had melted into the crowd. Everybody was shuffling not wanting to become the focus of Harry's rage that was almost tangible in the air.

"I'm ashamed of you." Harry said so quietly that the corridor full of students fell silent, so as not to miss a word. "We fought a war to gain freedom and equality, people gave their lives, your friends, your family died to save you and get rid of the fear and damage done by Lord Voldemort. He discriminated against innocent people and used force to get what he wanted regardless of how anybody else felt. You would repay those people who died by discriminating against others. Every time anyone does something like this you are becoming more like he was and we all know how that ends."

Draco flinched at Harry's words but did not take his eyes away, nobody could, he was in awe of Harry's presence in the corridor, his dark hair framed his face making his cheekbones stand out smooth and hard. "We have to be better than he was, we have to accept everybody and not be like Voldemort was, because he lost in the end and you will too, and those people would have died for nothing, it will all have been pointless. You are better than this!" He roared.

"Remember that, and don't touch Draco or treat anybody else like this ever again," his expression now was somehow much worse than when he had been angry and the crowd looked around guiltily at each other. The silence stretched on and slowly the students began to filter away to their next classes.

Harry stared them down as they left, nobody could meet his eye.

* * *

His shoulders sagged, Harry had no idea where all those words had come from and he felt suddenly exhausted by what had just happened he turned to Draco with a fearful expression on his face. What would Draco think of his outburst.

Harry's green eyes met Draco's grey ones and a wave of relief spread through him, his eyes were shining but Harry could see that he wasn't sad or scared but relieved himself. Harry knelt down next to Draco and continued to recover his things where they were spread out on the floor. The students that remained in the junction in the corridors gave the two a wide birth and they spoke in hushed whispers.

Harry copied Draco in using Scourgio to remove most of the ink from his possessions and Draco repaired his bag finally managing to use his wand once the danger had passed. Harry helped him up and they stood holding hands together for a moment before letting go nut they did not step away from each other so that when Harry spoke Draco could feel the air faintly on his face.

"I'm so sorry Draco, are you OK? They didn't get you with anything before I got there did they?" Harry was annoyed that this encounter had put their (he supposed it was a date) of to a bad start.

"I'm fine really Harry, thank you that was..." he trailed of remembering some of the insults that had been thrown his way.

Harry's eyes suddenly blazed with anger again, but it was hidden well this time.

"I can't believe that there are people who would do that! Who was it, that started it, If I find out who it was," Harry did a sort of growl in his throat and Draco chuckled at him, his behaviour suddenly seeming childish.

"All right calm down, we can't have you blowing your top again let's go find somewhere that we can talk, in private," he added as an afterthought.

"Good plan," Harry said and followed Draco as they went in search of an empty classroom.

They found on nearby and checked for Peeves before closing the door behind them. Somebody had probably been using it for duelling practice because all of the tables and chairs were piled against one wall except for three off to one side where they sat down, shuffling closer together so that their knees were brushing. Harry could feel the electricity between them and his gaze shifted between Draco's lips and his eyes.

"Did you know that you look incredibly sexy when to tell people off like that," Draco teased but he had barely taken his next breath before they were kissing. It was nothing like either of them had imagined it would be. It wasn't hot and full of desire nor was it awkward apart from a few hesitant nose bumps which were to be expected. It was light and fun and innocent, the complete opposite of their relationship, but somehow it felt right to Harry and he melted into it succumbing to Draco's insistent mouth, wow could that boy kiss.

Harry grabbed Draco's school tie pulling them closer together so that they both slid off their chairs and knelt on the floor between them. Harry's other had was on Draco's neck caressing his jaw line with his thumb. Draco had both hands entwined in Harry's hair and he tilted the boy's head back to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues entwined and they locked lips, a new desperation to the kiss, now that they had started they couldn't seem to stop. Harry took advantage of the new angle of his head to move his mouth to Draco's neck earning a small noise of pleasure in the back of Draco's throat.

Harry had now fisted his hands in Draco's hair at the nape his neck possessively and Draco grabbed at Harry's jumper by his waist, he slid his hands round until they found the strip of skin between his jumper and his trousers and he pressed his hands to the small of Harry's back trying to make them even closer. Harry shuddered at his touch. They locked lips again and explored each other's mouths with their tongues.

They broke apart gasping for breath their noses still touching, eyes closed.

"I would never have pegged you as being so eager Harry, a little desperate are we?" Draco said smiling into the other boy's mouth. Harry let out a light hearted noise of protest and shoved Draco's shoulder playfully. "Although, I can't say I'm not exactly enjoying myself."

To be precise Draco was feeling positively light headed and was only managing to not sway because of Harry's arms firmly wrapped around his neck. He leaned in closer again and traced Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, their breath mingling.

"How, is that allowed?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"How is what allowed?" Draco murmured into Harry's lips.

"Kissing, this good, it should be out-lawed," he said in-between darting his tongue into Draco's mouth. A shiver went down his spine.

Suddenly Draco let out a sharp bark of laughter making Harry jump and then laugh at his reaction, old habits die hard.

"What?" he asked, his hands now exploring the planes of Draco's chest through his robes.

"I'm kissing the chosen one in an empty classroom in the middle of the day and nobody has payed me or forced me in to it."

"Why? Is the idea of getting off me so repulsive that you need more of an incentive than my unutterable kissing abilities?" Harry asked sarcastically and they laughed together.

"Truly unutterable," Draco said, serious again and he leant in and pressed his lips softly along his jaw line before reaching his mouth. He was so tender and delicate Harry had no idea that these kisses could feel just as good as the passionate making out that they had before, although in a different way. These kisses made his heart flutter and he welcomed the feeling.

"You know?" Harry said pulling their faces away so that he could look Draco in the eye, "I think I might be gay."

"Just getting that now are you?" Draco said raising an eyebrow sceptically. Harry smiled and kissed him again short but sweet leaving Draco wanting more, he really was quite a good kisser especially considering the little practice he claimed to have had. Just that small kiss made Draco feel slightly dizzy.

They stood up and just held each other their heads buried in each other's necks and Draco placing light kisses up is neck. Harry had one hand rubbing the back of Draco's neck and the other curled around his hip. Draco's arms were looped tightly around Harry's waist arching Harry's back slightly so that they were pressed flush together.

"You are so perfect," Draco murmured into Harry's neck and the other boy paused from tracing patterns on the back of his neck when he heard the goodbye in Draco's voice.

"We can make it work," Harry whispered holding Draco tightly to him.

They stayed in the classroom until they had to go to the last lesson of the day just chatting and finishing of odds and ends of homework. They charmed down a couple of the tables for them to work at and whenever the mood would strike them they would lean over and place a kiss of touch to whatever part of the others body looked particularly desirable at that moment. Harry could feel the heat rising in his face every time Draco touched him and Draco would chuckle quietly whenever he noticed.

Harry had always thought that this laugh was a dark plotting one, but really it was Draco's most natural laugh and left a small smile playing around Harry's lips when he heard it.

* * *

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked when he saw her in the common room after dinner. He had snagged Draco on the way out of the hall and they had just held each other in the darkness of a broom cupboard in a corridor off the entrance hall.

Draco hadn't asked why but he could tell that Harry was nervous about something and had just held him close his lips pressed against his temple. Even this small touch sent electricity zinging through Draco's body. They had parted before it could consume him with want enough to damage their quiet moment. Harry had never been held like that and he had never wanted to let go but eventually he had untangled himself and boosted up with thickened resolve he went to find Ron.

"Umm...I'll tell you alter have you seen Ron?" Harry said jumping to the chase before he could chicken out. The warm red and gold colour scheme that Harry was so used to comforted him and the crackle of the fire was familiar and filled Harry with fond memories.

"He's upstairs, I think he's OK to talk but only if you plan on telling him the truth, he's not going to take anymore lies from you Harry and I'm not living through the ordeal that fourth year was again," Hermione said hugging her books to her chest, she was clearly planning on doing some homework whilst they sorted themselves out.

"Um you think that me and Ron's arguments have been bad? The Yule Ball, the whole Victor Crum thing for that matter, Lavender Brown: 6th year, the Slug Club ordeal, the Locket Incident..." Harry listed.

"All right I get the idea, and I wasn't under the impression that you had given them names," she said hefting her books up that had started slipping through her arms.

"Ask Ginny she has the five part book series plot outlined in her notebook," Hermione laughed at that and then nudged Harry with her shoulder towards the staircase that lead to the boys dorm, with her shoulder as they headed for their favourite table at the other side of the round room.

"Take your time Harry, and then make sure to fill me in later, I want to hear all about your little library date, oh and Ginny will probably interested too."

"Alright don't ask the whole year, I don't think those Hufflepuff's received their invites," and he headed up the dormitory with the reality of Ron's possible reactions suddenly crashing down around him and settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

Ron was lain down on his bed chucking and catching a clear rememberall up and down above his head. The dormitory was empty and Harry was grateful for it, he didn't want to have to turf out any puzzled Gryffindor's.

The light was a bright, warm glow coming from the mysterious seems of the walls that Harry had never worked out how they worked. it was pitch black outside and the first few flakes of snow had started to fall, and would probably have covered the grounds with a fresh blanket tomorrow.

"Ron?" Harry said and the redhead boy flinched letting the rememberall smack him on the forehead. Harry concealed his laugh; it probably wouldn't go down too well if they started off this conversation with Harry making fun of him. But Harry was immediately reassured when Ron sat up an embarrassed smile on his face and his ears turning that familiar shade of crimson. Harry smiled in response.

"Hey, yeah...look I'm sorry about today mate," Ron said in a gruff voice and Harry moved so that he was at on his bed facing Ron, both staring at the floor between their feet. They weren't very good at that sharing stuff especially with each other. "I was out of order..."

"No, no, it was my fault, I've been a rubbish friend to you two recently," Harry looked up with a cheeky smile on his face catching Ron's eye, "Although, I can't imagine that your alone time has been a real hardship for you." He said punching Ron lightly on the arm as the lanky boy blushed an even deeper red.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Ron asked naively.

"No, no, no, no, no," Harry sang clamping his hands over his ears and falling back onto his bed Ron quickly did the same on his bed, laughing at Harry's reaction. They found that it was easier to share things this way, without having to look at each other's faces, just staring into the ceiling of their beds. However the apologies were over. They were as quick to forgive each other as they were to anger, and now came the hard bit.

"So... Hermione said that you were going to explain something too me, I assume it's about Malfoy because well...what else would it be," he said chuckling awkwardly.

"Umm yeah well, yes..." Harry didn't know how to start explaining and the fact that he could hear Draco's voice in his head teasing him about always being the picture of articulated grace or something along those lines. "I'm gay, Ron," Harry blurted so quickly that if it wasn't such a short sentence Ron probably wouldn't have been able to work out what he was trying to say.

"Oh," there was a silence whilst Ron processed the information and Harry adjusted his position on the bed so that he had his crossed legs resting up against a bed post. Harry looked over at Ron as he said, "I'm not that surprised to be honest mate."

"What! How?" Harry spluttered and sat up to look at Ron, "I mean, I only...figured it out, today!"

"Really, I figured that was why you broke up with Ginny. Wait, if it wasn't that then why did you break up with her?" Ron asked also sitting up, his protective older brother streak showing through.

"It just wasn't working out..." Harry trailed off under Ron's stern glare, "Can we not talk about this now, please," Harry asked.

"Fine, but how does Malfoy fit into all this?" They had both fallen back down onto their retrospective beds and Harry had resumed his, feet up against the bed post position, which when he thought about it wasn't all that comfortable but he couldn't be bothered to move.

The door opened just as Harry was about to answer and the words stopped in his throat, Neville who had started to come in recognised their private conversation glares immediately and hastened to retreat back out of the door. Neville was always very respective those kinds of situations and Harry knew that he probably wouldn't ask later unless Harry or Ron brought it up.

"I thought that would be obvious by now," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" There was a silence, "wait, you don't mean, Malfoy and... you? Malfoy! Harry really of all of the guys in the whole school it had to be him that death eater scumbag. Malfoy, really I thought..." Ron trailed off at the hurt look on Harry's face, he wouldn't have minded if Harry had gotten angry at him but this shock crossed with pain was much worse for Ron. "Bloody hell Harry, sorry, really, but what did you expect?"

"For you to not completely insult the guy I fancy to my face maybe," Harry's voice was empty and Ron could hear how much he had hurt him by just not giving him his support not from the actual insults. Harry swung his legs round so that he had his back to Ron who was hastily scrambling for a way to save the conversation from another shouting match.

"Sorry, Harry, it's just a shock, is all," Ron faltered at the look on Harry's face as he turned back towards the ginger haired boy sat right on the edge of his bed leaning towards Harry with an earnest look on his face. "You really like him don't you?" Ron said quietly.

"I really, really do," Harry said mimicking Ron's hushed tones.

"So are you two a couple then?" Ron said eager, now that he knew Harry wasn't going to cry or hex him, to know more about what was going on.

"No, not officially anyway," Harry replied truthfully.

"Have you, you know, done it?" Ron asked hesitantly not sure whether he really wanted to know or not.

"Ugghhh no!" Harry said, "to be honest I haven't really thought about it, I only just kissed him today," Ron ignored the way Harry's voice lifted on the last part of the sentence and silently let out a sigh of relief, he didn't think that he would have been too happy knowing that Harry and Malfoy had been shagging in the boys dorm, possibly when Ron was there.

"You kissed him then, what was that like?" Ron asked, slightly jokily and not expecting a serious answer.

"Well, I'm definitely gay let's put it that way," and then Harry let out a deep sigh that Ron didn't like the sound of too much.

"Woah, slow down there, this is all getting too..." Ron waved his hands around in front of his face indicating how uncomfortable he was and Harry laughed. "I'm going to do homework and you should probably catch Hermione up on all this because I got the impression that she didn't really know what was going on either."

"OK," Harry said bouncing up from his bed and walking over to join Ron at the door. "You're really fine with all this," Harry gestured to the air wildly.

"Obviously it's a lot to take in but, of course I'm fine with it I'm your best friend, I'll be fi-" but Harry cut him off with a hug.

"Thanks, and don't tell anyone yet, we haven't even talked about if we're a couple or not so I'm definitely not ready for everybody else to decide if we are or not." Harry said starting to open the door.

"I'm not stupid, I wasn't going to go around yelling it at anyone who would listen," they laughed together, the last strands of tension dissolving between them as the descended the staircase into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading it and I hope you liked it reviews, and messages are welcome.

Follow me on tumblr .com lots of diff fandoms but mainly Harry Potter and Superwholock so check it out and Happy internetting.


End file.
